Electronic devices are often interconnected by wireless means to form a network, such as a computer network for example. The devices of the wireless network communicate information using radio frequency (RF) signals, such as by spread spectrum or frequency multiplexing techniques. A wireless local area network (WLAN) is one type of network and a Wi-Fi network is a WLAN implemented under one of the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers 802.11 standards, such as the IEEE 802.11-2012 standard published Mar. 29, 2012. Network protocols continue to evolve to enable more types of devices to communicate, such as mobile devices. A challenge is to provide direct device-to-device communications while maintaining quality of service (QoS) standards on the communication medium. Thus, there are general needs for devices, systems and methods that provide a protocol for electronic devices to communicate yet results in energy efficient operation of the devices.